<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>...and then I died by doitsushine92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080795">...and then I died</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsushine92/pseuds/doitsushine92'>doitsushine92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teething, very mild angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsushine92/pseuds/doitsushine92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everything okay?" he asks him.</p><p>Renjun gives him a look through the mirror. "No. My fangs are coming out and — oh, great, I have a fucking lisp."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>...and then I died</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyfrendery/gifts">boyfrendery</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for lex!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think I understand why you’re always so cranky.”</p><p>“Really? Why’s that?”</p><p>“If I had to put up with everything being so goddamn loud and shiny all the time, I’d be mad too.”</p><p>Dejun snorts, smothering the sound behind his palm. Renjun glares at him for making so much noise, burrowing further into his hoodie. His head is pounding for so many different reasons – he can hear the neighbor’s heartbeats, their blood rushing through their veins, the dog barking two streets away, the blare of an ambulance’s siren.</p><p>“Must everything be so loud?” Renjun whines. “My eyes hurt.”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry about that,” Dejun says apologetically. “I would’ve bought thicker curtains if I knew you were coming.”</p><p>Renjun rolls over and peers at him over the blankets. Dejun’s staring at him from across the room, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. Renjun can’t hold eye contact for too long and he closes his eyes once more.</p><p>“I didn’t know where else to go. Kun wasn’t helpful, either.”</p><p>He hears Dejun approach him with careful steps, climbing on the bed next to him. Renjun makes room for him under the blankets, grateful as Dejun transfers him into his arms. </p><p>“It’ll go away,” Dejun whispers to him, pressing his lips to the crown of Renjun’s head. “You’ll learn to control your senses, so you won’t hear or see or anything that you don’t want.”</p><p>“I hope so,” Renjun grumbles, “Because it’s been well over forty-eight hours and they’ve all sucked so far.”</p><p>Dejun giggles. It reverberates through his chest to Renjun’s back, but it isn’t unpleasant. When he shifts, his clothes rub against the bed sheets, the sound grating in Renjun’s ears. Renjun clenches his jaw.</p><p>“You wanna talk about it?” Dejun asks softly.</p><p>No, Renjun doesn’t want to talk about it, thank you very much. He’s sure he will be having nightmares about the past weekend for years to come – and he’s going to have plenty of those, too. </p><p>Renjun is looking at an eternity, thanks to a stupid night out to forget about his shitty week at work. He never should have listened to Yukhei when he insisted on going to that club.</p><p>“Yukhei’s been calling,” Dejun continues, brushing Renjun’s hair away from his forehead. “He’s worried sick about you. He said something about finding you in an alley…?”</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it,” Renjun says through gritted teeth, twisting until they’re facing each other and burying his face further in Dejun’s chest.</p><p>“Alright,” Dejun says, nodding a bit. His hand tangles in Renjun’s hair. “You should try to get some rest, you must be tired from the transformation.”</p><p>That he is, Renjun admits. He feels as if someone ran him over with a truck, and it doesn’t take him long to succumb to sleep, safe and sound in Dejun’s clean clothes and cold embrace.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🧛</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Renjun's fangs start bothering him three days after his transformation, a few hours after he found refuge in Dejun’s apartment.</p><p>He wakes up roughly before 4am with an ache in his mouth, muttering, "Ow, ow, ow," as he races to the bathroom. He doesn't need to turn on the light to see his reflection in the mirror, so he simply opens his mouth.</p><p>Right where his human fangs used to be, his new and improved vampire fangs are beginning to take form. They're small, almost undetectable, and they glint in the faint reflection of the street lamp's light. </p><p>Renjun groans, pulling at his top lip to catch a better glimpse of his fangs. One is slightly longer than the other, curved just over the root of his tooth. </p><p>"Unbelievable," Renjun mumbles, except it comes out wrong. </p><p>Dejun wanders into the bathroom, sleepy in his concern. His hair is all mussed up and he doesn't seem all that aware of his surroundings. </p><p>"Everything okay?" he asks him.</p><p>Renjun gives him a look through the mirror. "No. My fangs are coming out and — oh, great, I have a fucking <em> lisp </em>."</p><p>If Renjun isn't mistaken, then Dejun is too amused at his current situation. He sees him trying valiantly to stop a smile from forming on his face. </p><p>"I can see that," Dejun nods, stepping closer. He lifts a hand, waiting for Renjun's permission before he takes hold of his bottom lip to take a better look. "Hmm, they're growing in nicely. You'll have a full set of fangs in no time."</p><p>"Does everything about being a vampire hurt?" Renjun asks. </p><p>Dejun's caught by surprise. "It hurts?"</p><p>Renjun nods, making a pitiful sound as the pain spreads from his gums to his jaw. Dejun frowns, adjusting his grip so he's lifting Renjun's chin. </p><p>"Oh, yeah,” he nods. "I see some swelling around the fangs, maybe your mouth is too small for them? I've heard of people feeling pain when the fangs start coming in, but they're usually really young when it happens – like kids."</p><p>"I don't have a kid's mouth," Renjun protests, but it comes out nearly unintelligible. </p><p>"I'm not saying you do. I'm saying that this mostly happens to kids. There's a difference."</p><p>Renjun isn't sure he can see the difference, but he drops the subject. "Well, what am I supposed to do?"</p><p>"Renjun," Dejun sighs, and Renjun doesn't like his tone, "Pretty soon, you're gonna be teething."</p><p>Renjun blinks.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I thought you just said I would be <em> teething." </em></p><p>"That's what I said."</p><p>"What the hell do you mean I'm gonna be teething?"</p><p>"It <em> means </em>that your fangs are gonna hurt, and the only solution will be to bite down on something. Chewing gum works fine, but I recommend something bigger so that all your fangs can sink on it."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>Dejun shrugs, stepping back. "I could go out tonight and buy you a chewing toy‒"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"You're going to be miserable."</p><p>"I'll grit through it," Renjun grumbles, shouldering past Dejun to exit the bathroom.</p><p>He goes back to bed, throwing the blankets over his head to try and block the noise from the streets.  It doesn’t work, and he only manages to fall back asleep when Dejun slips under the covers next to him and offers his chest for a pillow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🧛</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Dejun's right about his teething, again. Renjun doesn't like that he's been right about everything so far, simply because it feels unnatural; he's always been the one with all the answers, and he doesn't like that now he relies on others to get through the day.</p><p>Renjun doesn't get much sleep after their talk during the small hours. He dozes on and off, but the pain in his mouth only intensifies as the minutes tick by, and there's only so much he can bear.</p><p>He pads out of their shared room, rubbing his jaw in annoyance, and finds Dejun standing in the middle of the living room with a giant Christmas tree behind him. Renjun pauses in his steps and stares at the twinkling lights around the room, the small Santa figurine on the coffee table and the holiday-themed blanket strewn across the couch.</p><p>“What is happening?” he asks slowly.</p><p>Dejun grins at him in excitement. </p><p>"It's already mid December," Dejun says in lieu of an explanation, sweeping an arm across the room. "I figured it was time to start decorating."</p><p>"I didn't know you celebrated Christmas," Renjun mumbles. It hurts like a bitch to speak and he winces, curling up on the couch. He isn't cold, but he drags the blanket over his shoulders for comfort.</p><p>"Your teeth are hurting?" Dejun asks. He approaches Renjun, slowly sinking down on the spot next to him so as not to upset him.</p><p>"My hearing got better, though," Renjun says, offering a tiny smile at him. "I don't hear anything I don't want, like you said."</p><p>"That's great," Dejun beams at him, reaching out to pet his hair. "And, let me guess... you're teething again."</p><p>"Why does being a vampire have to suck so much?" Renjun whines, slumping into himself. Dejun giggles at his dramatics. "I thought vampires were supposed to be cool and suave and all that shit, not a mess with aching gums and sensory overload."</p><p>"It'll go away on its own," Dejun reassures him. "I know your new life hasn't been as fabulous as you thought it was, but this is only for a while. In a week or two, you'll be as cool as Kun."</p><p>Renjun peers at him over the blanket. "Funny how you didn't say I would be as cool as you."</p><p>"You think I'm cool?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then there you have it! As cool as Kun."</p><p>Renjun glares at him and suppresses the urge to laugh at Dejun's ridiculousness. He doesn't think he could handle the pain of laughing right now.</p><p>"What am I supposed to do now?" Renjun asks, feeling defeated. He wants to burrow under the blanket and disappear forever, but unfortunately that won't be an option. Never again.</p><p>"I told you, getting a chew toy works," Dejun shrugs.</p><p>"And I told you that I'm not a fucking dog," Renjun shoots back.</p><p>Dejun sighs. He doesn't show it on his face, but Renjun knows he must be feeling frustrated at Renjun's less than stellar cooperation.</p><p>Renjun's shoulder slump. He reaches for Demon's hand and tangles their fingers together, mumbling, "I'm sorry I'm such a pain in the ass. You've been nothing but helpful and wonderful and I don't know what I would've done without you helping me through my transformation."</p><p>"You're not a pain in the ass," Dejun shakes his head, squeezing Renjun's hand in return. "I know you're frustrated, it's completely normal."</p><p>Renjun hangs his head in shame. He gnaws on his bottom lip, a human trait that hasn't worn off, and nearly groans at how good it feels. He shuts his eyes and whispers, "I guess getting a chewing toy wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."</p><p>When he opens his eyes, he sees Dejun is grinning at him. Renjun glares at him as best as he can, which isn't much because he's still in pain and embarrassed and annoyed, and Dejun's smile turns warmer.</p><p>"How about we don't get a chewing toy?" Dejun suggests. Renjun opens his mouth to protest, but promptly shuts up when Dejun lifts a hand to quiet him. "Instead of a toy, you can bite me."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Renjun cocks his head to the side.</p><p>Dejun shuffles closer to him. The Christmas lights twinkle in his eyes, and Renjun forces himself to pay attention to what he's saying.</p><p>"You can just bite me," Dejun says, simple as that. Renjun's brain shuts down. "Not hard enough as if you were to feed from me, but enough to make your gums hurt less."</p><p>"Really?" Renjun rasps out. "You'd really do that?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Renjun searches his face for any signs that he doesn't really mean his offer and finds nothing. He takes a deep breath and shuffles closer while Dejun shrugs his shirt off his shoulder. Renjun's fangs ache to sink into his skin, and he moans at the relief it brings once he does.</p><p>Dejun shifts them both to a more comfortable position, Renjun crawling into his lap to keep his hold as he goes willingly. It's a bit gross, spit dribbling out of his mouth and trailing down his chin, but his tongue laps up as much as he can and he tries to close his mouth a little, just to see if it helps at all.</p><p>"Mind if I watch TV?"</p><p>Renjun makes a sound of consent. He's set on ignoring how weird the situation is, settling into Dejun's lap and lolling his head to the side just a bit so his left fang can bite better. Dejun turns on the TV, sets the volume low, and absentmindedly pets Renjun's lower back while Renjun remains attached to his shoulder.</p><p>When Renjun accidentally falls asleep like that, Dejun only detaches his teeth from his shoulder and moves him so he's lying on the couch, covering him up again with the blanket and muting the television.</p><p> </p><p>🧛</p><p> </p><p>This is Renjun's first time trying blood.</p><p>He examines the bag in his hand as if it personally offended him, glancing up at Dejun's encouraging smile and back at the plastic. There is a sticker of a smiley face on one side, next to a tag that identifies the bag as a donation to the city's vampire blood bank. It was an anonymous donation, AB negative, seemingly rare and exquisite.</p><p>"This blood type is very tasty," Dejun tells him, as if it means something to Renjun. "You haven't fed yet, so we don't know if you have an affinity for a certain type of if you're allergic, and AB negative is always a good choice."</p><p>"If you say so," Renjun mumbles. He examines the bag once more, hoping against hope to find a set of instructions on how to proceed. "How am I supposed to drink this?"</p><p>"Ah!" Dejun exclaims, taking the bag into his hands. "See this flap here? You open this and you can either pour the blood into a cup or stick a straw in it, or‒"</p><p>He doesn't get to finish his sentence. The scent of blood makes Renjun's mouth water painfully and he snatches the bag from Dejun's hands, bringing the open side to his lips and tipping the bag, drinking its contents in three large gulps. Some of it dribbles down his chin, dripping to the floor and staining his clothes, but he doesn't have it in him to care.</p><p>"Do you have more?" he inquires.</p><p>Dejun's looking at him with something akin to amusement. He nods in response, pointing at the white cooler on the counter. "Yeah, I got a whole bunch of bags for you. They don't usually let you take these many but I told them I had a newly-turned baby at home."</p><p>Renjun ignores how he called him a baby. He has a one-track mind and currently it only cares about the promise of more blood waiting for him just three steps away, warm and sweet and fulfilling in a way that human food never was for him.</p><p>He tears through three more bags before he's satisfied, slumping on the kitchen stool with a groan. His clothes are ruined, stained red, and his belly aches from too much blood, but he's sated and happy. Renjun can't remember the last time he felt this good.</p><p>"Thank you," he slurs, feeling drowsy. He thinks he's ready for a nap.</p><p>Dejun hums around his glass of blood. At least he had the patience to transfer his drink to something more adequate, instead of doing what Renjun did.</p><p>"I'm guessing you're tired," Dejun says. Renjun nods without lifting his head from the table. "Go wash up, put your clothes in the hamper, and then you can nap."</p><p>"Cuddles?" Renjun asks meekly. His eyes slip shut of their own accord until Dejun nudges him playfully.</p><p>"Yes, cuddles, <em> after </em>you showered. You're covered in blood."</p><p>It takes a tremendous effort on Renjun's part, but he manages to drag his body to the bathroom. Even before he was turned, he spent an ungodly amount of hours here, and he has leftover toiletries in the cabinet under the sink. He digs around until he finds what he's looking for and makes quick work of washing away the blood.</p><p>Renjun finds Dejun already waiting for him in bed, scrolling through his phone on top of the blankets. The sight makes something squeeze in Renjun's chest and he swallows thickly before stepping further inside, diving under the covers.</p><p>Even as an undead monster of the night, Renjun doesn't have the courage to seek confirmation, so he snuggles up to Dejun in hopes that it will convey how he feels.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🧛</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Renjun whimpers, grasping at his throat as if to claw it out. His undead heart has gone haywire and his gums hurt and he's crying, and he doesn't know why. He makes another sound of distress, his grip on the bed sheets faltering, and he slides to the ground.</p><p>Dejun dashes into the room as soon as he hears his distress, crouching next to him and checking him all over for injuries. When he doesn't find anything physically wrong with him, he cups Renjun's cheeks in his hands and forces him to make eye contact.</p><p>"What's wrong? What are you feeling?"</p><p>"It hurts," Renjun whines, eyelashes clumped with tears. He tries to blink past the wetness and only succeeds in making the tears fall, rolling over Dejun's hands.</p><p>"<em> Where? </em>Where does it hurt?"</p><p>"Everywhere! My chest, my lungs, my mouth," he trails off.</p><p>Dejun watches him for a second longer before he sighs, pulling Renjun closer. He cradles his head to his chest and shushes him, pressing his lips to the crown of Renjun's head.</p><p>"What's happening to me?" Renjun cries into his shirt. He feels like he's dying, <em> again </em>.</p><p>"You need your sire," Dejun says, brushing his hair soothingly with his fingers. "All vampires need their sires at one point."</p><p>Renjun screws his eyes shut. He has no idea who his sire was, that night at the alley nothing more than a random attack by some stranger, and he has no hopes of finding him.</p><p>"Usually," Dejun continues, still using his softest voice so he doesn't upset him, "Sires let their offspring feed from them as a bonding experience."</p><p>"So I'm screwed?" Renjun whispers.</p><p>Dejun doesn't reply verbally. He guides Renjun's face to his neck, angling his head to the side, a vein standing proudly in Renjun's line of vision.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Renjun rasps out. His mouth waters at the sight of the vein, the steady rush of blood through Dejun's veins from his earlier feeding and the pumping of his heart absolute music to his ears. He's asking to be polite.</p><p>"I am," Dejun nods. "This is more normal among vampires than you think. Go on, baby, it's okay."</p><p>Renjun makes a mental note to berate him from calling him baby later. For now, he opens his mouth, allowing his fangs to extend past his lips, and bites down right where the blood flows faster.</p><p>Dejun makes the tiniest sound as he bites him, maybe out of surprise, but Renjun can barely hear it past the rushing in his ears. The blood in Dejun's veins doesn't taste how Renjun is used to, tastes nothing like the pre-packaged blood from the donors, nor does it taste like the blood that runs through a living human's veins.</p><p>It's different, but it isn't bad. It has a kick, tasting sweet as Renjun swallows, and he wants more. He latches onto Dejun's neck and sucks, a hand gripping Dejun's shoulder for balance while the other holds his head.</p><p>"That's it," Dejun whispers encouragingly, petting Renjun's back.</p><p>Renjun pulls back after another minute of feeding, licking the stray drops of blood that drip down Dejun's neck. He doesn't want to move away, mouthing absentmindedly at the wound and lapping up the blood.</p><p>He feels better. It doesn't hurt anymore and the tears have stopped. He still won't move off of him, holding Dejun in his arms. Dejun doesn't make a move to break away, either, baring his neck to give Renjun better access.</p><p>"Do you feel better?" Dejun asks softly.</p><p>"I do," Renjun whispers into his skin. "Thank you."</p><p>"Don't mention it," Dejun chuckles. After another second, he asks, "Are you moving off or...?"</p><p>"Do I have to?"</p><p>A beat of silence. "No, you don't have to. I was just asking.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🧛</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It isn't that Renjun has been avoiding his friends.</p><p>He's just being cautious.</p><p>"You won't attack them," Dejun tells him one morning while they watch the news together, Renjun steadily ignoring the incessant vibrations on his phone. "You won't hurt them. Why don't you tell them to come by this afternoon?"</p><p>"Not yet," is all Renjun is willing to say on the matter.</p><p>Jeno has been texting him every day without fail, early in the morning and late at night. Donghyuck sends him selfies at work when he's bored. Yukhei, the only one that was with him that night, has been radio silent, but Jeno tells Renjun he's been sulking.</p><p>Renjun opens all those messages, reads them over and over, but doesn't reply. He saves Donghyuck's selfies and smiles at Jeno's gentle encouragement, but nothing more.</p><p>"I think it would be a good idea for you to see them," Dejun continues, twirling a strand of Renjun's hair between his fingers. "You've been staying here for over two weeks, you're feeding once a day with blood bags, your fangs don't hurt anymore... I think you're ready to see them."</p><p>"Do you really think so?"</p><p>"Hmm, I do. Besides, Yukhei's been blowing up my phone asking for updates and I don't know how many more candid pics of you I can send him."</p><p>Renjun, for once, is too distracted to catch Dejun's reference to the front door as theirs.</p><p>He sighs, nestling his head on Dejun's shoulder, and nods almost imperceptibly. "Fine, they can come over. But you have to promise to stay with me the entire time, okay? I don't wanna take any chances."</p><p>Dejun promises so, and the next day Renjun stands face to face with his best friends. He holds his breath, unwilling to catch so much as a whiff of their blood, and waves awkwardly. Jeno's heart is beating loudly, as is Donghyuck's, and Yukhei gapes at him like a fish.</p><p>"Hey," Renjun breathes out.</p><p>Jeno takes a step forward, reaching out as if to touch him, but Renjun moves back. Jeno whines, hurt, and Renjun reminds himself he's doing this to protect him.</p><p>"That's not a good idea, Jen," Renjun explains, because he would rather shoot his own foot than to hurt him. "I told Dejun to tell you to come over because I know you're worried, but..."</p><p>Renjun trails off, unsure of how to finish the sentence. He's regretting asking them to come here, even if all his efforts to stay calm have worked so far.</p><p>His friends stare at him for a second longer. Renjun shifts awkwardly, shuffling his feet on the linoleum floor, and sneaks a peek at Yukhei's silent form. The taller boy is simply staring, eyes roaming all over him to make sure he's real.</p><p>"Xuxi," Renjun starts, his voice breaking. He can't read human minds, not exactly, but he has an enhanced sense of empathy now, and he can feel how regretful and guilty Yukhei is feeling. It breaks his heart. "It isn't your fault."</p><p>"I dragged you to the club," Yukhei mumbles, knotting the front of his own shirt in order to stay put across the room. "You didn't even want to go."</p><p>"It isn't your fault," Renjun repeats, louder this time, because he needs Yukhei to understand. He doesn't blame him at all, and he hates that Yukhei does.</p><p>They stare at each other for another beat of silence, then Yukhei offers an almost imperceptible nod, his way of accepting Renjun's forgiveness. Renjun nods back, relieved, and returns his attention to his other two best friends.</p><p>Jeno's gripping Donghyuck's arm tight enough to grip, though his friend doesn't shake him off.</p><p>"Mark said," Donghyuck starts, clearing his throat when his voice comes out unbelievably strangled. "Mark said you were welcome to come by anytime, if you want to talk about vampire stuff with him."</p><p>"That's very nice of him," Renjun says. He hasn't had the chance to get to know Donghyuck's new boyfriend, but the offer is so sincere he can't reject it.</p><p>Everything is going well, so well that Renjun doesn't want to ruin it, and he asks them to leave after another ten minutes of awkward small talk. When they leave, Jeno makes him promise to reply to his texts, and Renjun doesn't have to lie when he voices his intentions to do so.</p><p>Dejun had stayed in the bedroom during the visit to give them privacy. He exits now, grinning from ear to ear at Renjun, and Renjun feels a surge of confidence. It must come from the previous meeting, how he was able to go through the whole encounter without fucking up, and he waits until Dejun is close enough to touch to grab the collar of his shirt and crash their lips in a bruising kiss.</p><p>It tastes like the blood they drank earlier. Dejun makes a muffled sound of surprise and then he's melting into the kiss, gripping Renjun's neck with a hand to keep him in place.</p><p>When they pull apart, Renjun presses their foreheads together and smiles contentedly.</p><p>"Took you long enough," Dejun huffs. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/doitsushine92">twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/doitsushine92">curiouscat</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://doitsushine92.carrd.co/">carrd</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>